


Is This a Taylor Swift Video? | Bucky Barnes x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And not even sexy stuff, But it's just watching, Certain elements of a Taylor Swift vid, Dancing, F/M, How Do I Tag, I suppose you could count voyeurism into this, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, birthday fic, i guess, idk - Freeform, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay didn't know how the hell she turned into Taylor Swift, but with a man like that, she was going to be writing hella fanmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This a Taylor Swift Video? | Bucky Barnes x OC |

The black curtains were open, something that wasn't the norm after six p.m. any time of the year, Bucky noted as he sat down on his balcony, gazing at the building across from him. Close enough to see some of the contents inside, but far enough away to disable chances of conversation with the technical neighbor. He'd only seen her once or twice before, normally with a marker in her hair, tucked behind her ear. He'd chuckle quietly to himself when she began to pat all over her small body in search of the marker she'd forgotten was behind her ear, and then get an extra laugh out of the scowl upon her tanned face as she realized exactly where the utensil was. She was cute, really.  
  
He contemplated, occasionally, if this made him a stalker. It wasn't often, no, but it happened enough to where he knew not even the color of her eyes, but rather he knew she had a dog she loved with her everything. (He later learned the pupper's name was Roman.) Her name was a mystery, yes, but he knew what her favorite food, since she seemed to order it in all the time. She was something.  
  
In the time they'd been "neighbors" (three years and counting) he'd never spoken a word to her. They weren't actually in the same building, so there could be no "chance meetings" in the hallway. When he went on his morning run, she was nowhere to be found. When she took Roman for a walk (the first walk of the day would be at around 10 a.m. and she'd look groggy and zombie-like, as if she'd just woken up, so definitely a night owl.) And he wasn't all too desperate to meet the stranger. She was interesting, sure, but he wasn't insane enough to actively seek out a woman he didn't know the name of.  
  
It was a cool evening, a pleasant breeze blowing by and whisping some of his long, dark hair around. A truly nice night. From late afternoon he'd been at an engagement party, only just getting back. But it was  _Steve's_  engagement to his little legged, brown-eyed sweetheart, so there was no way he'd miss it. He loved those punks too much and couldn't wait for them to embark on their life's journey together.  
  
Bucky gazed through the curtains, frowning slightly. He didn't like changes in pattern. That meant something was off. Off wasn't _good._ The lights were on, indicating the mystery girl was home.  
  
Yeah, what was that about being a stalker?  
  
_There she is,_  Bucky thought as she walked by with-  
  
Was that wine in her hand? And was she... Dancing? Well, if it could even be classified as such. Kinda looked like an oversized pup shaking the water from their coat, with the way she was shaking her head around and flailing her arms.  
  
What a dork.  
  
Bucky spent his evening like that, enjoying the breeze and watching this girl make a fool of herself. At least she seemed to be having fun. He'd seen her about ready to tear her hair out before, or watched as she furiously yanked her curtains shut, nearly ripping them. It happened a lot more often than he thought was good for the body. Of course, he couldn't hear what she was saying (yelling?) as her mouth moved at those times, so he couldn't be a reliable narrator on that one. Or anything to do with this girl.

He really needed to at least get her name down.

Eventually the woman stopped her fun and plopped down on the couch, empty bottle falling out of her slackened grip and to the floor. Bucky sat up then and rubbed his eyes, yawning and heading off to bed himself, falling asleep with a final chuckle at the image of the short brunette shaking her ass and scaring her dog.

xXx

Jay always closed the curtains at six p.m. There wasn't really a rhyme or reason to it, she just did it. She wasn't a fan of strangers peeking in at her life. Jay preferred to do the peeking herself, cell phone at the ready to gossip with her friends about what the weirdo from across the hall was doing at two in the morning.

The bedroom was where she'd migrate to when she'd take a look outside. Just a peek through the blinds, really. Maybe for extended periods of time. And maybe she'd have to get Roman occupied with a bone or something so he didn't wreck the blinds in an attempt to spy alongside his owner. And  _maybe_ there was a really hot guy in the apartment building directly across from her.

All speculation, really.

But  _damn_ he was hot. It was a shame how they were too far apart to talk at all. And she wasn't  _that_ impulsive as to traverse to his building and seek out his apartment. That's what crazy bitches do, and Jay Napier is  _no_ crazy bitch.

Just ignore the sounds of her friends laughing in the distance and it's totally believable.

He seemed to like the outdoors, she noted. He was always on his balcony, probably yearning for an actual house with a yard so he could do stuff. Like mow the lawn. Shirtless. Just a thought.

He also had long hair, which just made him extra hot. It was always in a little bun (but it was  _no_ manbun) which indicated he liked the hair enough to not cut it short, but didn't like it in his face all the time. It looked soft, which really was just an unnecessary bonus, 'cause this guy didn't need any more hot points.

Though one night she'd gotten fuckin' smashed on some vodka wine or whatever that her friend had gifted her, and that shit was shiny and she was interested. Suffered from one hell of a hangover the following day, but Jay supposed that was life and also, no Roman, go the fuck away  _no I didn't mean it come baaaaaack~!_

But waking up with a bright ass sun in her big ass brown eyes  _suuucked._ She was about ten seconds from vomiting heavily before she noticed the stranger. It was like seven a.m. and there he was, on his balcony.

_And there was no shirt._

_I literally drank myself to death and this was my present. #ThanksCauseABitchIsThirsty #Cobwebs_

That was pretty much the hangover cure, right there.

_#NoItWasNot_

Jay's brown eyes openly scoured every square inch of that body. Abs were totally on his abs. His pecs were kissed by angels every morning. That jaw could cut diamonds.

Thirst is real, in the Napier household. Even Roman was staring. Good boy.

Those already large eyes turned to saucers though, when Hot Neighbor Guy turned to look at Jay, as if he could feel the perverted staring. (He could.) He smiled and waved gently, that smile only growing when Jay proffered a very light, disbelieving twitch of the hand back at him. He nodded once and (unfortunately) went back inside.  ~~(Dammit.)~~

Jay closed the curtains and ran into the dark cave that was her bedroom, a blush on her cheeks that probably didn't have something to do with her vomiting because of last night. She wondered if he'd seen her drunkenly dancing with the dog. ( _"Roman! Roman... C'mere... I wanna... Sssssing... Alllllll of me, loves alll of- Hey, the couch looks really nice right about now...")_

Eh, he could probably use the tips. #MadSkillz

And the next time they were on their balconies at the same time, she learned his name was Bucky, and yeah, he saw her dancing, which was "cute."

Jay didn't know how the hell she turned into Taylor Swift, but with a man like that, she was going to be writing hella fanmail.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Jay. Have fun in Disney this weekend, and have a hella nice birthday.


End file.
